I am so screwed
by BadassSandSiblingatheart
Summary: Snippets of my favourite ship meeting each other and some of the aftermath that follows.


**This is not a companion piece to my other story The Other Portman. This is just an idea that came to me whilst watching Mighty Ducks 2 for the god knows what time ;) Any other languages used are in italics as I do not trust google translate.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't (sadly) own The Mighty Ducks**

* * *

He hadn't planned on almost knocking the girl off her feet. Really, he hadn't. He had just not been paying attention when he was out for a morning jog. He quickly regained his senses and caught the girl before she hit the pavement hard enough to bruise.  
"I'm sorry." his accent was strong as he worried how she would react.  
"I'ts fine. I'm not hurt. You could let me go now." she laughed. He let go of her and offered his hand out. She shook her blond head and smiled softly.  
"Gunnar Stahl." he said softly as she grasped his hand. If she recognised the name she didn't show it. She shook his hand.  
"Julie Gaffney." the girl replied in the same fashion.

* * *

He knew that name. Julie Gaffney. But he couldn't remember where from. A hand came to rest on his shoulder.  
" _You better clear your head before coach comes in here_."  
" _Thanks Olaf_." Gunnar thanked his friend quietly as the locker room door slammed open. Stansson rounded the bench in the room.  
" _Let's go!_ "

* * *

Gunner Stahl. Of all people she had to run into. And literally! Julie did however, pride herself on her poker face. She hadn't given him any indication that she knew his name. She angrily shoved her goal tending pads in her hockey bag. He had only shown confusion at her name. But why should she be angry? It wasn't as if she wanted him to know and like her! Was it? He was devilishly attractive after all... No Julie! You can't have these thoughts!  
"You ready Julie?" Connie asked from the other side of the room.  
"Yeah, let's go." Gunnar would just have to be put at the back of her mind for a few hours.

* * *

"It was exhilarating Julie! I wish Bombay had played you though."  
"It's fine Connie. The bench was full of excitement too." Julie placated her new friend. Connie stole some of Julie's fries and said girl retaliated in kind. Laughing at each other, they quickly finished their meals. Julie collected their rubbish on the trays and walked towards the bin. There was a flash of white blond hair in her peripheral vision and she turned to look, spotting Gunnar with the blond. She cringed and tried to make her way back to Connie as quickly and inconspicuously as possible.

"So why did we have to leave the food court in such a rush?"  
"I didn't feel comfortable. And I want to finish shopping Connie. We have to be back by curfew."  
"Right.: Connie agreed. Julie watched the brunette's face light up as she spotted one of her favourite stores. She also let Connie latch onto her arm and drag her through the crowds towards the music store.  
"Last store?" Julie questioned. Connie nodded eagerly and disappeared. Julie shrugged and followed the girl into the store, heading towards her favourite section of music. She picked up various cassettes and put them back when she didn't like the band.  
"Why did you run like a... deer... in the... headlights," a body pushed up close as an accented voice continued in her ear, "it looked like you were running from me."  
"Gunnar."  
"Yes." he sounded pleased with himself. A little too pleased, if you asked me, she thought dryly.  
"Remove yourself from me please." she tried to say without her voice hitching.  
"No."  
"No?" Julie questioned back at him, turning so she faced him.  
"No," he confirmed, "you confuse me. You are like a... puzzle... that I can not solve. I want to solve you Julie." he said, his accent giving Julie butterflies. She ducked under his arms and started to walk away. She turned back to him.  
"I'm a very boring puzzle."

* * *

This will be easy, Gunnar thought to himself. The American team was mostly shorter than them and nowhere near his team's physical size and brutality. An absolute cakewalk.

Gunnar found himself thinking of Julie while he chatted to Olaf as they waited for the American s to change over their goalies. He thought he must have been hallucinating when he was the name Gaffney written across the shoulders of the other goalie. He blinked as she set her stuff on the goal and Olaf nudged him, inclining his head towards Julie. He sighed, she was going to think him an ass after this. They skated towards her.  
"Send in a woman to do a man's job." Gunnar sneered, guilt blossoming in his chest.  
"Don't break a nail." Olaf finished as they stopped just behind her. She turned around.  
"I'm sorry boys, but could you help me with my pads please?" she asked sweetly. Gunnar's eyes lit up. He and Olaf hooked at each other.  
" _Ya_." they agreed and bent to help her. They felt a shove and then they both hit the ice. A referee skated up and blew his whistle.  
"That's intent to injure. You're out of the game." She looked at the two boys on the ice as she grabbed her stuff.  
"See you around, fellas." she said, skating off towards the locker rooms with her head held high. Oh I am so screwed, they both thought, Gunnar unable to stop himself watching her ass as she skated off.

* * *

 **I think we all know why Julie is screwed. Bombay wasn't exactly pleased with her after that. Please review the story and let me know what you think. I may indulge in writing an actual Julie/Gunnar story if I can set my mind to it, after all, this ship doesn't get enough love.**


End file.
